LH Songfic Music Video Proposal?
by Tamachan61
Summary: A year after Volume 14, but before G-Hina. Using music from Let Her Be by Hootie and the Blowfish, a story about how Keitaro proposes to Naru.


Love Hina Songfic - Let Her Cry  
  
I didn't know what to classify this, but this is closest to a songfic. When you read this, think of this as a music video. I decided to make this, because I felt this is the perfect song for the storyline in Love Hina manga. The song is called "Let Her Cry" by Hootie and the Blowfish. When you read this, it works best if you play the song while you read it. But you have to be kind of fast when reading if you decide to listen to the song too. Doing two things at once is kind of hard, so you might have to listen to the lyrics of the song first, then read it, or whatever. The lyrics in the song are indicated in brackets to follow along, but you don't have to read the lyrics. They are there to keep the scenes organized  
  
Note: This takes place in the Love Hina manga storyline, about a year after the end of chapter 121 vol. 14, but before G-Hina. When Naru mentions "the ring", that is the engagement ring Keitaro gave her in Volume 13 (sorry if I spoiled!). . Okay, enough with the intro! Here it is:  
  
Proposal?  
  
[She sits alone by the lamp post,]  
  
Naru sits in her room, relaxing near her open balcony.  
  
[Tryin to find a thought that's escaped her mind]  
  
The sun glistens in on her on this warm summer day, while she thinks to herself, "Why hasn't he proposed to me yet?"  
  
Keitaro pops his head through the hole in her floor, and he just sits there gaping at Naru's stunning beauty with the sun shining on her making her hair glow.  
  
[She never left me here, only tell me where she's been,]  
  
Keitaro gets up and walks over to Naru. He sits behind her, then she leans back into his chest. He wraps is arms around her.  
  
[I said that I don't care, I just run my hands through her brown hair, then I pray to God, you gotta help me fly away]  
  
Keitaro runs his hand through Naru's brown hair and thinks to himself "Why can't I propose to her?"  
  
[And just let her cry]  
  
Naru has a tear rolling down her cheek. She says to Keitaro "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Keitaro says, "I just don't think we're ready yet"  
  
"Ready? I've been waiting like this since you gave me that ring!" Naru gets up and walks towards the door in anger and embarrassment.  
  
[Let her go, let her walk right out on me]  
  
Keitaro reaches out arm towards Naru, pleading for her not to go, but she closes the door before he can say anything. "But I love you ... isn't that enough?"  
  
As Naru heads downstairs, she passes Kitsune, who grabs her arm and notices her crying. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
The next morning, Keitaro wakes up and goes downstairs and as he passes by the phone he notices a note by Naru.  
  
[This morning I woke up alone, found a note standing by the phone, saying, "Baby, maybe I'll be back someday"]  
  
As he looks at the note, he crumples it up, he thinks to himself, "Should I look for her?"  
  
[You walked out, I didn't know just what I should do, so I sat back down and I had a beer and felt sorry for myself]  
  
[Let her cry]  
  
Naru is on the train, en route to Mejiro station. She is sobbing and blushing frantically. There aren't many people out this early in the morning on a weekend, so she sits near no one in the back of the train car.  
  
[Let her go]  
  
Keitaro pound the table with the bottom of his fists as he gets up in the middle of having breakfast with everyone else and starts to walk out. Shinobu says "Keitaro? Where are you going?" Keitaro walks out of the dining area. Kitsune tells Shinobu "He's going after her". Keitaro grabs his his keys and wallet from his room and goes back downstairs to put on his shoes when he sees everyone standing by the door. Kitsune says "Go get her". Keitaro gives them a thumbs up and leaves, taking his van to the train station in Mejiro.  
  
[Let her cry]  
  
"Next stop is Mejiro station!" The conductor announces. The flustered Naru looks out the window, and notices a beautiful sunrise from the east. This soothes her and stops her crying. She remembers the sunset she watched with Keitaro when she left him to go back home on the same train. The train stops, but she does not get up. Keitaro walks in the car Naru is on and looks at her. She remains looking at the sunrise.  
  
[And if the sun comes up tomorrow, let her be, ahhh]  
  
Keitaro says "[Last night I tried leave, cried so much I could not believe, {you} were the same girl I fell in love with long ago]"  
  
Having a flashback, Keitaro sees a sandbox with a girl and a boy in it, and he walks up to watch them. "They say if two people who love each other go to Todai together, they will live happily ever after!" The girl kisses the boy.  
  
As his senses come back to him, he feels something touch his lips. Naru stand there, kissing him on the lips, with her eyes closed. He closes his eyes. They stand there for eternity.  
  
[Let her cry]  
  
After kissing, Naru hugs Keitaro and says while sobbing, "Remember the sunset we watched on this same line?" Keitaro nods his head as one tear falls down his cheek onto Naru's hair.  
  
[And if the sun comes up tomorrow, let her be]  
  
"Naru, will you marry me?"  
  
Naru looks into Keitaro's eyes, as he looks into her's. They both have tears coming down their cheeks.  
  
Naru nods her head "Yes. I will." She rushes her lips onto his again, as the train starts moving. They fall back onto the seat.  
  
[And if the sun comes up tomorrow, let her be, oh let her be]  
  
"Let's go around, one more time" 


End file.
